


Sneaky Sand Fox

by LuckySui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySui/pseuds/LuckySui
Summary: Osamu is always in for a night of fun when Suna comes home.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Sneaky Sand Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up for this down hill ride of a roller coaster.

They had barely just walked into the apartment when a loud thud sounded as Osamu's back was slammed against the wall, resulting in a low grunt forcing its way out of his throat. He wasn't very surprised by these actions as he had spent the whole night teasing Suna, riling him up per se. And now he was in for a rough night. 

His hand gripped onto a sturdy bicep, his fingers squeezing as he tried to keep a tight hold, cause pain even to the person pressing him up against the wall and attacking his neck and shoulders. A shiver ran up his spine as Osamu felt Suna's warm tongue trail up from the base of his neck to his jaw, pulling a small gasp out of him. He could basically feel the blood rushing down to his crotch. And it didn't help when Suna's hands started to feel around under his clothes exploring without consequence, when they got under, he didn't know.

Suna started to force Osamu's legs to open more as he pressed his own in between them, pressing his thigh against his hardening cock. He moved his hands up to grip onto Suna's shoulders and squeezed, pushing him back so he could look him in the eye. "Can we atleast move to somewhere more comfortable?" Osamu asked, looking into Suna's eyes.

\- 

A small groan left Osamu's mouth, his hands gripping a handful of the beds sheets. He worked on controlling his breathing, letting his head rest back on the side bed as he tried not to get too worked up over Suna's fingers that were working on stretching him out. What were they on, finger number 3 now? He knew Suna was just getting him started with a night's worth of fun so it was not to start the night off with overstimulation. 

He felt Suna's fingers press up against his prostate before they slightly curled inside of him. He couldn't help but react, arching his back and moaning out like he hasn't been touched by his sex god of a lover in weeks. When it's actually only been a week. Suna let out a soft chuckle above him, sliding his free hand up Osamu's bare side which sent chills through him. His back rested back down on the bed just as Suna's fingers pressed up against his prostate again before slowly retreating, another moan escaping his mouth. Now Suna is just toying with him. Like a predator and it's prey. 

"Someone's sensitive~" Suna teased, his free thumb rubbing against Osamu's nipple. Osamu felt him lean down, causing him to finally open his eyes and look up at him with a glare. Which didn't do anything as Suna just pulled out his still lubricated fingers, wiping them off on the bed. "Don't give me that look, we both know it's just an empty threat," Suna chuckled, leaning closer to Osamu's face. "Planning on being a brat tonight? Or will you be a good boy for me?" He asked, voice low, almost threatening while his hand slid back down to his waist, gripping onto it firmly. 

Osamu refused to answer him, knowing Suna will just get a rouse out of either path he decides he wants to be tonight. Maybe he'll just choose both.

He watched Suna fake a frown before pouting. "Oh c'mon 'Samu don't give me the silent treatment tonight," He fake whined moving he head down to place a gentle kiss on the side of Osamu's neck.

"You remember what happened last time don't you." He whispered in Osamu's ear which sent shivers down his spine. It certainly wasn't a question, more like he was demanding Osamu to remember. And yeah, he did remember. He couldn't sit properly for almost over a week, walked weirdly for one and was asked too many questions he didn't know how to answer from co-workers, friends, and family. He could feel the stings and pains that weren't even there anymore. It had been a few months since that punishment and the memory still haunts him. 

A small pinch to hus inner thigh made Osamu jump slightly, forcing him to be aware of the body ontop of him, the hot breath hitting his skin, the warm lips pressing against his collar bone. The lips started to trail a line back up towards Osamu's ear.

"Y-yeah I remember..." He finally answered after being pulled back out of his memory. He wished Suna could pull him out of his thoughts like this everyday and any time of day. But that would be bad for business. He tilted his chin up, giving Suna more access to his neck, feeling him starting to make his marks on him. Every touch sent sparks through him, his cock throbbing, begging for friction. 

"That's a good boy hm?" Suna replied lazily, pulling his mouth away from Osamu's neck, the hot breath gone, making him feel cold. Enough was enough. He wanted him and wanted him right now. 

Osamu met Suna's predator like gaze before he lifted his own legs and quickly wrapped them around Suna's waist. He pulled him down, forcing Suna's clothed crotch to press up against his own naked one. Fuckin asshole, always getting naked at the last minute during sex. 

This pulled another chuckle out of Suna, his hips slowly grinding against Osamu and giving him on a fraction of the friction he wanted. A frustrated grunt left Osamu, his fists loosening before he grabbed another fist full of bed sheets.

"Stop fuckin' around Suna," He growled, reaching down and grabbing at the hem of Suna's sweats, tugging on them. He could feel that he was just as hard as he was. And he knew that Suna didn't wear loose boxers. So why the fuck wasn't he fucking him yet? A frustrated grunt left him, a hand quickly wrapping around his wrist and forcing it away, pinning it down above Osamu's head. 

"Don't get too desperate or I'll leave you like this," Suna threatened, instantly making Osamu still, his blood running cold.

"You wouldn't," Osamu countered, tightening his legs around Suna's waist. Only to loosen again, his eyes looking into Suna's hard, threatening stare. He wouldn't dare. 

...Right?

"Test me and find out," Suna breathed, leaning down and pressing his lips against his own. He decided he definitely didn't want to test him with that threat. He opened his mouth to the warm tongue looking at his lips, his eyes fluttering shut as Suna's tongue slid in feeling around Osamu's mouth. He rubbed his tongue against Suna's before sliding it into his mouth, breathing hard through his nose as he jerked. 

Just between them, Suna had moved his hand down, wrapping his fingers, cold fingers, around the head of Osamu's cock, his thumb rubbing at the slit. Whatever moan came out of him was just muffled by Suna's tongue basically down in throat. His pinned hand pushed up against the hand that was holding it down, his fingers curling into a fist as the fingers around his wrist tightened around it with more force holding his arm still. His hand was cold and wet. When did this bastard even put lube on his hand when he was too busy pinning him with one hand and holding his hip with the other? Sneaky asshole. When Suna pulled his head back, Osamu gasped for air before letting out another moan, his muscles starting to tense up. 

Suna's hand started to slowly jerk him off, hand easily sliding down to the base before sliding back up. Osamu squirmed, opening his eyes to look back up at Suna. He found him gazing down at him, a warm smile full of mischievous pulling on his wet lips. If his face was already hot before, he didn't feel it until now. The heat pooling under his cheeks, making his face feel like it was close to fire. His face was definitely red. 

Osamu's hips jerked, his back arching as he started to squirm. This wasn't enough for him. He wanted more but he knew Suna would never give in and give him what he wanted right away. He liked to play with him, watching his reactions and the flustered begging for more. If Osamu was being honest, he wouldn't mind having vanilla sex -- rough or not -- for awhile after these types of nights. It was far, Suna knew exactly how to exhaust him and push his limits. And Osamu loved it. And Suna knew that. 

The hand around his cock slid down to the base and gave it a gentle squeeze, an amused but quiet chuckle sounding through the slight haze forming in Osamu's head. If his eyes were closed, he opened them to look up at Suna, his free hand letting go of the sheets to cover his flushed face. He couldn't take those eyes peering down at him. It didn't last long as Suna drew more moans from Osamu, his hand moving swiftly along the length of Osamu's cock before he stopped completely, removing his hand only to grab at Osamu's other wrist and pin it above his head. 

"Don't cover that pretty face of yours 'Samu," He pouted, leaning down to give him a kiss, grinding his hips against him again. 

"Suna please," Osamu whined, tilting his chin up to escape Suna's hungry mouth. Which didn't work well. Suna let go of one of his wrists, taking hold of Osamu's chin and tilting it back in place. He gave him another kiss before gazing down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Please what?" He asked, playing the innocent role. Fuckin' fox. He'll pay for this one day. He squirmed under him, finally freeing his hands from Suna's hold. But only because he let him go. 

Osamu's hands reached up, resting his hands on Suna's cheeks, cupping his face before pulling his head down and forcing Suna to let go of Osamu's chin to catch himself by the sudden movement. Their lips connected in a sloppy wet kiss that ended as soon as it started. Suna wasn't the only one with a hungry mouth that wanted to mark his lovers body. 

He forced Suna's head to tilt up, reaching forward to press his lips against the others jawline, tracing a line to his neck. But he was stopped, a firm hand gripping onto his shoulder and pushing him back down. Osamu groaned in protest, glaring up at Suna who just looked down at him, his eyes full of amusement. 

"I guess you can get what you want now," He sighed, a chuckle bubbling from his chest as he pushed himself up off of Osamu and the bed. Thank god. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch Suna. He watched him wipe the lube off of his hand, making him have the need to wipe off the lube that was around his wrist. He glanced down at his lubricated wrist and wiped it on the bed. The sheets need to be changed anyway. 

When Osamu looked back up at Suna, he was sliding off his dark gray boxer briefs. A huff of air left him, pouting to himself when the boxers disappeared to the floor, never to be seen by him until the next morning. He always thought Suna looked good in those ones too. He cursed himself for being distracted when wiping off his wrist when it was probably just going to get dirty again anyway. 

"Oh don't look like that, you're about to get what you want," Suna pouted, his hands sliding up and between Osamu's legs that he hadn't realised he had closed. He felt the heat return to his cheeks as Suna parted his legs, gently running his hands along Osamu's inner thighs. He could feel his cock twitch with interest at the gently touches and slight rubbing, but his attention was drawn to meet Suna's gaze. He needed to defend himself after all. 

"I was just..." He looked away, hating to admit he was saying this out loud to him. "Disappointed that I looked away and missed the sight of ya in those briefs," He finished, voice quiet as he looked back up at Suna who was already adjusting himself ontop of Osamu. He watched him pause and look at him with amused interest. 

"Is that so?" He asked, a playful smirk pulling at his lips. Osamu kinda wanted to punch him. "I'll have to keep that in mind then, give you a treat when I'm away for games yeah?" He chuckled leaning down and kissing him before Osamu could reply. 

He was forced to lay back down when he felt something cold press up against his entrance and he couldn't help but shiver. Had he really missed Suna lube himself up again? He cursed at himself again before going slack-jawed, a breathless moan forcing it's way out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a slow deep breath as he forced himself to relax because Suna certainly wasn't lacking in length or girth. 

Osamu's hand gripped at the bed sheets once more, his other hand grabbing onto Suna's bicep. He felt Suna's arm flex under his hand before feeling fingers grip onto his hip, squeezing hard enough to bruise. He gritted his teeth, looking up at Suna who was too focused on filling Osamu up with his cock alone. 

A shiver ran up his spine from the warmth penetrating him, he couldn't help but tighten around Suna, who had rolled his hips against him, pressing his pelvis against his own. A low groan came from Osamu, making him cover his mouth after letting go of the bed sheets. Perhaps Suna wasn't going to give him such a rough and long night after all. Which he couldn't decide if he was kinda disappointed or grateful at the thought. Probably grateful, he had work in the morning. 

The hand gripping his waist loosened it's grip, slowly sliding up Osamu's side and over his chest before gently grabbing his chin. Before he was forced to, he tilted his chin up, allowing more access to his neck as Suna bent down, pressing his warm slick tongue to his skin and licking a stripe from the base of his neck to under his ear. This sent another shiver up Osamu's spine and he bit his lip before any type of moan could come out. He wouldn't give Suna the noises he wanted so easily. Not yet anyway. 

And maybe Suna was accepting this silent challenge. He ground his hips up against him again, causing Osamu to falter just a little as a quiet moan escaped him. Hot air hit against the skin on his neck, causing goosebumps along his skin as Suna huffed a small laugh against his neck. 

"You'll lose like you always do 'Samu," Suna said as if to remind Osamu that his games fail every time. And before he could bite back, Suna slowly dragged his cock out and swiftly thrusted back into him, hitting against a bundle of nerves that made Osamu cry out to him. His hand moved to try and grab at Suna's shoulder, his nails pressing into his skin. 

He felt the bed dip slightly as Suna's forearm moved and rested next to Osamu's head. The fingers on his chin disappeared before he felt the warmth of this palm press into his lower side, fingers gripping at his skin. And he couldn't help but tighten around Suna he roughly thrusted into him again, setting a steady pace. The lube made squelching noises that were soon drowned out by the moans that occasionally left Osamu's mouth. 

"You're such a good boy," Suna breathed in his ear, his hand sliding down to wrap his fingers around Osamu's still lubricated cock again. "You take me in so well everytime," he hummed quietly, pleasure filling his voice. And Osamu couldn't help but moan in reply, feeling his thumb starting to rub at the slit. And it wasn't long before his hand started to jerk him off, matching each thrust.

With every drag and rough thrust back in of Suna's cock and every pump of his hand, he could feel his orgasm coming, his mind foggy from the pleasure as the pressure started to build up in his stomach. He wrapped his legs around Suna's waist, feeling himself tighten back around his dick as his moans grew louder and breathless. 

"Going to come so soon?" Suna teased, not once faltering as he easily pushed against the sudden tightness. And Osamu could only let out a pleasured whine in response before his breath caught in his throat and he came, making a mess on Suna's hand and his own stomach. His orgasm wracked through his body, causing him to tense up before he relaxed, Suna having stopped his movements in and around him. 

"Well aren't you cute?" Suna chuckled and Osamu could feel the warmth leaving his insides and he suddenly found himself empty. He looked up to find Suna sitting back having removed Osamu's legs from his waist and his hand from his dick which he was now looking at. That is before Suna met his gaze. "Want to clean this up for me?" He asked, another smirk pulling at his lips. 

And Osamu didn't complain. He managed to sit up and grab hold of Suna's wrist, bring his hand up to his mouth. He made sure to hold eye contact with Suna as he licked at the strands up warm cum on his fingers, fighting off the urge to scrunch up his nose at the bittersweetness of it. 

When he was done he let go of his wrist but Suna rested his hand on Osamu's cheek, gently rubbing his thumb against his skin before pushing it into his mouth, forcing him to open it. He pressed his thumb down on his tongue, forcing it to keep still as if he was trying to inspect the inside of his mouth. 

"Get on the ground." He had demanded before removing his thumb from Osamu's mouth and his hand from his face. "And sit on your knees." 

This stirred interest in him as he moved to his command. He hadn't taken Suna's cock in his mouth in what could feel like forever. And he guessed that this couldn't be the anything but the best time after having finishing too early for Suna's liking. He grabbed one of their soft pillows, tossing it on the ground before he rested his knees on it and waited for Suna to sit infront of him. And if course, his cock was still hard and slick with lube. 

He scrunched his nose, displeased before he glanced up at the man sitting infront of him. He felt fingers slide through his hair before they gripped a handful and jerked hid head back, his face looking up at Suna's. "You have to clean the lube off as punishment for finishing so early," Suna spoke, a sly smile pulling at the corner of his lips. He wanted to kiss them so bad. 

A swear left his mouth as the fingers clutching his hair loosened and pushed his head in between Suna's open legs. At which Osamu pushed his arm away, glaring up at him as his other hand wrapped around the base of Suna's cock. "You don't have to guide me," he protested before looking at the throbbing, hard dick in his hand.

He leaned in closer, sticking out his tongue to lick a stripe up to the head, his nose scrunching at the combined taste of himself and the lube. But he made no attempt to complain. Not with the hand running through his hair. The hand that pushed back his bangs only for then to fall back into his face. 

He breathed against the head before opening his mouth to take it in, sucking gently on it before sliding a few more inches into his mouth, feeling the head press back against his throat. He was glad he didn't gag since it's been awhile since he has done this. Instead he started to bob his head up and down, letting his tongue rub against his cock. 

After a few minutes of getting use to it, he felt Suna's hand pushed him down, forcing him to take in the rest of his cock. He unwrapped his fingers from the base of his dick and grabbed at his waist instead, his other hand grabbing at Suna's thigh. He focused his heavy breathing through his nose, keeping his jaw relaxed before he continued where he had left off. 

As Suna's dick rubbed at the back of his throat, Osamu could hear Suna starting to let out low moans above him. Fucker was trying to hold them in. He stopped bobbing his head, lifting his head up to suck the life out of the head of his cock, his eyes sliding up to look at Suna's face. But was met with disappointment, finding that Suna's head was tilted back, hiding his expression. He swore that he'll catch him one day. 

Suna's hand forced him back down, forcing most of his cock back in his mouth. He could tell that he was close, feeling Suna's thighs tense under his hand and his hip jerk forward, making his cock press against the back of his throat. So he just continued to bob his head, sliding his hand back to wrap around the base of his cock and jerk him off. 

And it wasn't long before a handful of Osamu's hair was tugged as Suna's hand curled into a fist. Knowing what was coming next, he removed his hand and took in all of his cock once more so his head wasn't forced down to leave him to choke on the cum that shot out and down his throat. He tried his best to keep up with the load but it ended up filling his mouth faster than he could swallow. And swallowing around a throat full of cock wasn't exactly his expertise. Was it anyone's?

Some of the cum dripped out of his mouth, having overflown his mouth. His nose scrunched up at the bitter taste of it and as he swallowed the rest of it and pulled off of Suna with a pop, he decided that he was going to try and make Suna's diet slightly healthier. Maybe less chuupets after every meal. 

He didn't realize Suna had released his hair and was instead tilting his head up, making Osamu look up at him as his thumb cleaned the cum off of his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and took in Suna's thumb, sucking the cum off and swallowing it before the thumb was pulled out of his mouth. 

"Now why don't you come back up here before we start round two," Suna said, voice quiet as he ran his hand through Osamu's hair again, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Osamu could feel his brows raising on his forehead, slightly surprised. 

"Round two?" He asked, slightly cocking his head to the side before he climbed up onto the bed and into Suna's open arms. 

"Of course," Suna sighed, wrapping his arms around Osamu's waist and kissing his shoulders. "You didn't think I'd really let this night finish with you being weak and a blow job did you?" 

If he was being honest with himself, Osamu thought there was a slim chance that yes, he would let the night finish like that. Apparently not anytime soon though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my crappy oneshot. 
> 
> Go yell at me on twitter or something @Luckysuiiii


End file.
